1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pill crushing apparatus and, more particularly, the invention relates to a pill crushing apparatus for crushing tablets into powders enabling dosed medicaments to be converted into powders which are more easily ingested by some patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that one of the preferred ways of administering medication is orally in tablet form. Medication in tablet form is the least expensive form in which to manufacture and package medication and is a preferred non-invasive delivery method. Further, compressed tablet form medication is the best form to avoid tampering.
There are several recognized problems associated with administering medication in tablet form. A principal known problem is that many children, geriatric patients, and mental patients have difficulty swallowing tablets. Additionally, a large number of people are subject to gag reflex response which will not permit them to swallow a tablet in solid form. A large number of bedridden patients or patients disposed in a reclined position are also not capable of swallowing tablets in solid form or in granular form. Persons or patients having to use nasal gastrological feeding tubes or other types of feeding tubes require that their medication be presented in a solution or liquid form. Medication has heretofore been taken in liquid form through a straw or in a powdered form when mixed with food. The above problems that exist with human patients also exist in the field of veterinary medicine.
An historical solution to the above mentioned problems of administering oral mediation in tablet form has been has been to grind the tablet through the use of a mortar and pestle. The use of a mortar and pestle, however, presents several problems. Use of a mortar and pestle is inefficient as each use requires cleaning and the crushing is relatively time intensive. Inadvertent spilling and crushed residue adhering to either the mortar or the pestle reduces the ultimate dosage transferred to the patient. Additionally, the manual grinding can cause the crushed tablets to produce inconsistent particle sizes as one individual may apply more pressure than another. It is also difficult to completely crush or fragment the tablets due to the considerable force required. Such a requirement of force often poses great difficulty for medical staff members, particularly when treating many patients.